The NonMagical Wizarding Act
by sirena.del.mar
Summary: Jane Ribiera and her band of scientists may have inadvertently given Lord Voldemort the greatest advantage he could ever have- immunity to the Killing Curse...if he can ever find Valentine Garcia, the keeper of the spell. Reviews appreciated!
1. NMWA Explained to the Press

**Author's Note: It has been a very long time since I wrote anything worth posting. My apologies are extended to you all. I hope you find this story entertaining. I _do _appreciate reviews and comments concerning the content and future of this story. **

Jane Ribiera walked down the taupe hall towards the large brown door at the end. Her heels clicked smartly against the stone floor, pounding out a rather fast tempo. She held a large manila file folder labeled "NMWA" in thick, black ink. She could hear the murmuring of the press on the other side of the door, and her stomach turned slightly in anxiety. She was a scientist, not a media shark. But she was the only one on the team who took a decent picture, and had therefore been offered up to the press as the face of the groundbreaking political movement known only as the NMWA. She reached the door, smoothed down her pleated black skirt with her free hand, and took a deep breath. The door opened, and she was blinded by the flashing bulbs of the cameras going off. Almost before she reached the podium, the questioning began. Her prepared answers slid neatly from the manila folder, and she was ready. She introduced herself, and the dance between the media and the scientist began.

"Please explain the NMWA."

"Well, the Non-Magical Wizard Act is really a protection for Muggles who have, inadvertently or purposefully, uncovered the existence of a magical community either locally, abroad, or globally."

"What do you mean 'protection'? Isn't the M.O. of the wizarding community to modify memories in the event of a breach of security?"

"In the past to be sure, that has been the case. However, to do so is to deny the Muggles' right to information. If they have stumbled upon something that requires them to believe in the existence of forces inexplicable by their science, they _may _choose to delve further into it. To immediately snatch such information away from them is a disservice to their equality as humans."

"Referring to Muggles and wizards as equals may incense some of your opposition."

"To hinder the progression of a society in order to spare the feelings of a minority group, in this case: purebloods, is the downfall of the community as a whole. We cannot worry about political correctness when we are pioneering our way into a new era of peace between magical and non-magical peoples. It is for this reason that I have called this press conference, ladies and gentlemen. I am now authorized to reveal to you our extension of the olive branch to the Muggle world: the NMWA. In its pages are outlined the new policy between the two groups sharing this island, and hopefully, this world. It defines the 'right to ignorance' and the 'right to information' that all Muggles are endowed with. These two rights, and the means by which they are exercised on the part of non-magical humans, are integral to the NMWA."

"What do you mean, 'right to ignorance'?"

"Muggles, up until this point in time, have been handles at an arm's length by the majority of the wizarding community. If ever they have seen or been exposed to magic, their memories have been altered to reverse the exposure. Some Muggles see peculiar things, often related to magic, and dismiss them as simply 'odd'. In _these_ instances, memory modification is unnecessary because the Muggle involved has exercised their right to ignorance. They choose not to believe, not even to see. The NMWA respects this choice, and would never presume to infringe upon this right. If a Muggle chooses not to know about magic, it is not the right of a wizard, or a group thereof, to force magic upon him, in which case exposure _would _call for memory modification at the indication of the Muggle through their reaction."

"So, what's this 'right to information' you mentioned then?"

"Ah yes, the right to information…it is the shining glory of the NMWA. The right to information that all Muggles possess refers to their right to be knowledgeable about the wizarding world. The Muggles who would exercise _this _right would be the ones who stumble upon magic and, instead of dismissing it or running in fear, delve further into it in order to learn. These Muggles will no longer be viewed as a security breach under the NMWA. They will instead be welcomed into the wizarding community as family and friends."

"What would be stopping them from telling other Muggles, less…accepting ones?"

"Thank you for asking. The NMWA outlines a plan for such Muggles as well. They will be required to cut off ties with their former friends and family and live among us as non-magical wizards. They will sign an unbreakable contract imbued with binding magic that will shield them from unaware Muggles. This contract has been developed by our leading spell casters. It has been ensured that these non-magical wizards or NMW's, as we refer to them down at the office, will be protected from antagonistic magical attacks, as well. When they sign the final contract, no curse or hex will be able to affect them. They will even be impervious to the Killing Curse and the other Unforgivables."

"Why would they be given such groundbreaking protection while wizards are dying every day at the hands of…You Know Who?"

"These Muggles have no way to defend themselves against beings with such superior attack tactics and methods, like Death Eaters. In order to…level the playing field a bit, these Muggles have been given an advantage. However, it is at a heavy price. These Muggles give up their families, friends, everything. In the contract, they also surrender the right to ever perform magic, if the technology every advances to the point where they might be able to possess it. To be given immunity to curses and yet still be able to cast them would be too terrible a prospect for magical law enforcement."

"So, in order to gain this protection, a wizard would have to give up his magic?"

"Yes. A spell within the contract strips the signer of all magical capabilities. The effect on a Muggle is nothing more than slight nausea for a moment or two. For a wizard, the effect could be fatal."

"How does the magical community know that the spell which grants the subject immunity to all malicious hexes and curses is secure? What if it were to fall into the hands of…You Know Who, and his followers?"

"The spell itself has been linked into the contract paper only. There were seven casters who created enough contracts for a generation of magic-curious Muggles. The spell was then hidden away, and the casters' memories were modified. Nobody knows, not even me, where the spell was hidden until the next generation needs it. I am under the impression that it was sent away to a volunteer, but that may be the power of suggestion that was used upon me at the time of my memory-modification."

"So the spell itself is safe?"

"Perfectly so."

*****  
10-year-old Valentine opened the mailbox at the end of her driveway the following morning. She had to set down her large green bouncy ball to do so. Her eyes opened in wide fascination as a large red envelope fell out of the pile. Her name was scrawled across the front in a spidery handwriting unfamiliar to Valentine. The envelope was postmarked "Great Britain" CONFIDENTIAL. She opened the envelope, read the heading, and was coldly informed that she, Valentine Marie Garcia, was the new Keeper of a rather large secret. She skimmed the rest of the letter. Her only thought as she retrieved her ball was this:

"Wizards _do _exist!"


	2. A Letter is Read, a Phone Number Given

Valentine sat on her quilted bed and looked out her large window into the Fallbrook countryside. Built into the hills, the small community had always represented safety and family to Valentine, although she could not articulate that upon command. At this _particular_ moment, Val did not feel very safe at all. She clutched in her grubby hand a letter written on, as she would describe it, some kind of old-fashioned paper. But the antiquity of the paper was not Val's chief concern. It was the contents of the letter that she received in the mail that afternoon that greatly disturbed her.

_Dear Miss Valentine Garcia, _

_It is with great hope that I send to you the contents of the following letter. Although I am aware of your young age, I am also aware of the great potential that you represent to my community, and to the world. Please suspend your disbelief as you peruse my request. _

_I must begin by telling you of a world within a world, one that has escaped your notice until this moment. This world is filled with all sorts of magical creatures and abilities that you may never have dreamed possible. I myself am a wizard, capable of harnessing magic and performing things you may have seen imitated as paltry "magic tricks" at birthday parties and the like. This world of magic is both strange and secretive, one that has been kept from you your entire life. However, it must be revealed to you in order to tell you this: you are to become a part of this world. While you cannot perform magic of any kind, in fact you are a most ordinary ten-year-old living in California, you have been endowed with other gifts. You are exceptionally resourceful, cunning, and trustworthy. If I have your character as rightly as I believe I do, you have not even shown this letter to your mother and father. It is for reasons such as this that you have been chosen to complete a very important task. _

_Now I must explain to you something of a political nature. I trust that you are a very intelligent youth, and while I do not intend to insult that intelligence, I also will attempt to clarify certain aspects of political life with which you may not yet be familiar. Within this magical world, there are two political factions warring for power. Their biggest point of conflict: What to do with non-magical people such as yourself. One faction, known commonly as the "Light", believes that non-magical peoples (or, as we refer to them, "Muggles") should be embraced and educated if they so desire and allowed to remain in ignorance otherwise if that is their wish. It is hoped for by people of the Light that one day, the world of Muggles and the world of wizards will be able to coexist harmoniously. The other political faction, ruled by a cruel and murderous villain known as "Lord Voldemort", has a less cheerful vision in mind. He wishes that all Muggles be exterminated, so that witches and wizards alike may populate the Earth with "pureblooded" children, with no trace of Muggle anywhere in their lineage. He suggests that this vision be realized through the systematic extermination of all Muggles alive today, including yourself, Valentine. _

_It is my ardent hope that Lord Voldemort goal does not come to pass. Many soldiers are fighting for the side of the Light, hoping to end his life and with it, his philosophy. This is where you come in, Valentine. Enclosed with this letter was a small scrap of paper with a phone number on it. This phone number will not connect you to any existing telephone in the world. If entered into a cellular telephone, followed by pressing 'send', this telephone will unlock a vault in London, England. Contained in this vault is a very special spell. This spell will protect Muggles from curses or hexes or any sort of bad magic that a wizard may try to use upon them, like Lord Voldemort. It will even make Muggles immune to the Killing Curse. You must never dial that phone number, Valentine. Not until you receive specific instructions to do so from one person, Severus Snape, myself. The reason for such security measures is this: if Lord Voldemort were to get his hands on this spell, it would be almost impossible to kill him. If there is no hope of killing him, he may very well succeed in wiping out the entire global population of Muggles. _

_It may be possible for you to continue living out your young life in Fallbrook, Valentine. But I cannot promise you that everything will go smoothly for you. Eventually, Lord Voldemort may learn of this spell's existence and go looking for its Keeper, you. You must be very cautious wherever you go. Do not keep the scrap of paper. Memorize the number and burn the evidence. There must be nothing for Lord Voldemort to find. _

_I know that I have presented these facts to you as though you have no choice in the matter, but that is far from the truth. I have searched the world, Valentine, and you are the most capable candidate for this most dangerous job I have set before you, but you are not the only candidate. If this task seems to hard for you, you may decline it. All you need do is mail the word "no" to the return address on the red envelope. I will understand what you mean when I receive it. If I do not receive any letter, I will assume that you have accepted this assignment. _

_For your protection, I have included a small pebble in the envelope. What you need to do is put the pebble in your mouth, and turn around three times while humming your national anthem. You will thus be protected under the same spell you are trying to guard._

_Memorize the phone number, and then live your life as though you never got this letter. That is your one assignment, Valentine. I know that you will not fail. _

_Sincerely, _

_Severus Snape_

Valentine had done as Severus had asked. She did the pebble dance and burned the phone number. But still she was greatly disturbed. Who among her neighbors could know magic? Were any of her teachers wizards or witches? What if Lord Voldemort found her?

Worries like these circles around Val's head for months. But like all worries, they faded. Before too long, she regarded the long-ago letter as nothing more than childhood fantasy, something to chuckle at late at night when her mind would call it forward. She remembered the phone number, just in case, but she laughed at herself as she recited it in her mind.

655-327-8910

655-327-8910

655-327-8910

It was a song in her head, she walked in tempo with her recitation.

Years passed. 


End file.
